Bentan
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = | reputation = -10 | hit_points = 19 | xp_value = 175 | thac0 = | no_of_attacks = | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = | s_v_wand = | s_v_polymorph = | breath = | s_v_spell = | strength = | dexterity = | constitution = | intelligence = | wisdom = | charisma = | luck = | morale = | breaking_point = | recovery_time = | area = Firewine Bridge | place = North-west Corner | coordinates = 475, 430 | drop_icons = | items = Studded Leather Armor, Quarterstaff, Protection From Magic | gold = 45 |reputation_kill = Yes }}Bentan is a worshipper of Ilmater that will try to convert the protagonist and his/her party to his faith. He is found in the north-west corner of the Firewine Bridge area (470.420). He carries a Protection From Magic scroll that can be pickpocketed. Dialog While none of this has any impact on the game, if you want the full glory of his preaching and speeching, here it is. Any response to the Intro speech leads to the Sermon, except claiming to be a full party of Ilmater faithful. He can be dismissed after the Sermon by calling him boring, otherwise he moves on to the Closing Pitch. The Intro Ho there! I am Bentan, most devout follower of the great, broken Ilmater. I wonder if any of you follow the path of the Crying God? *1:-'Why would we have any reason to follow such a boring and pointless god?' :: I will forgive your rudeness, for the lot of you must simply be misled. I wish to explain to you the wonders of Ilmater, so listen closely. : (the sermon) *2:-'No, none of us worship Ilmater.' ::So none of you venerate Ilmater. Well then, we must rectify this at once. Listen closely while I tell you the wonders that will come once you have converted to Ilmater's faith. : (the sermon) *3:-'Yes, a few of us do offer daily prayers to the One Who Endures All.' ::Some of you worship Ilmater, but not all?! Well, all I can say is that those among you who venerate the Crying God must be lax in your duties. For those among you who have not been enlightened to the true faith, listen closely. : (the sermon) *4:-'Of course! Not one among our party would think of venerating any but the great god Ilmater.' :: Why. I am so pleased to have met such a group! I am giddy with joy, I think I will have to administer some self-flagellation just to calm myself down. I would stick around to swap stories, but you know how it is, so many to convert, so little time! The Sermon Now, as you've probably heard, Ilmater is the god of suffering. Most people immediately perceive this as the suffering one must endure themselves, but trust me, the stories you have heard are most likely wild and unrealistic. Suffering in the service of Ilmater does eventually come, but lo! It is the most joyful of sensations, and opens your eyes to wisdom. Once you have suffered in the service of Ilmater, you will have your eyes opened to the evils of the world. Evils such as avarice, greed, lust, perversity, and most especially magic! By magic, I mean not the holy power granted by Ilmater, but rather the wicked powers wielded by sorcerers! *1:-'You're very boring old man, I think we'll be leaving.' ::Boring?! You think that Ilmater is boring?! WHY you... you...! I should... I will be leaving now! *2:-'Excuse us, but some of us are sorcerers.' ::Some of you are sorcerers! By all that's good and holy, you must stop your evil ways. Magic only lads to pain and misery, it is a wicked art I tell you... a wicked art. Though I find it painful to stand in the presence of such vile necromancers, I will continue my sermon. : (the closing pitch) *3:-'Keep talking.' : (the closing pitch) The Closing Pitch All you have to do to become a faithful of Ilmater, is to cast off your worldy possessions. You will wander the world, and suffer in the place of others. You will spread the word as I have spread it to you. Well, what think you? Will you cast off your possessions and become a faithful of Ilmater? *1:-'Sorry old man, but we have better things to do.' ::You are foolish in your decision; your minds obviously clouded by the numerous vices all of you must engage in. I pity the whole lot of you, goodbye! *2:-'What you speak of is intriguing, but we just don't have the time or inclination.' ::I am sorry that you feel that way. I tried, Ilmater knows I tried! I hope that your young and gullible minds aren't perverted by the evil forces that roam the world. Goodbye. *3:-'Certainly! We'll get rid of everything we own, right NOW! You may consider us faithful to Ilmater!' ::I am so joyous! You have made the most important decisions of your lives. I wish I could guide you in your coming journeys, but that is Ilmater's duty. Ilmater bless all of you, goodbye! Category:Articles with redlinks